headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Shadows: 700
Synopsis Barnabas and Julia scour the West Wing looking for signs of David. Barnabas discovers the secret panel in the wall and pries it open with a crowbar. Suddenly, they both turn their heads to the sound of approaching footsteps. Professor Stokes enters the room. Stokes believes that this room is where Quentin Collins died. It is the only explanation as to why it could have been sealed up. Stokes continues poking about and discovers Amy Jennings hiding behind a curtain. The child is catatonic and falls over onto the floor. Maggie scoops her up and brings her back to the Old House. Barnabas and Professor Stokes continue scouring for clues. Stokes opens a drawer where he discovers an ancient set of I-Ching divination wands that once belonged to Quentin Collins. He also discovers a journal. He tells Barnabas that he will need some time to research the journal. At the Old House, Amy continues acting strangely. Maggie presses her for information, but it is clear that the child is still under Quentin's influence. Amy reveals that Quentin wants to transform David into someone named Jamison. Maggie races back to Collinwood. As she climbs the staircase, David emerges. He is frozen in terror. Quentin still has a strong hold over him. Maggie beckons to him, calling him down the stairs. She shouts into the air, screaming for Quentin. She tells Quentin that he cannot have David any longer. For a moment, it appears as if Quentin's hold on the boy has lapsed, but suddenly, David collapses upon the stairs. Maggie brings him back to the Old House, but David is in a deep coma. Julia examines him, and deduces that Quentin is still in control of him. Unless something is done quickly, David will die by morning. Barnabas finds Professor Stokes and brings Julia and he to the basement of the Old House. Barnabas presses Stokes to tell him more about the I-Ching. Specifically, he asks if the I-Ching wands could be used to communicate with Quentin. Stokes confirms that while it is certainly possible, the use of I-Ching is very dangerous to the uninitiated. Barnabas insists however, and Stokes gives him a crash-course in I-Ching meditative technique. He arranges the I-Ching wands and enters into a deep hypnotic state. In the midst of intense concentration, Barnabas envisions himself walking through a heavy iron door. Beyond the door is a familiar, yet terrifying sight – a large, wooden coffin wrapped in heavy iron chains; the same coffin that held Barnabas prisoner for almost two-hundred years. Cast Notes & Trivia * This episode is available on disc 1 of Dark Shadows DVD Collection 13 and disc 73 of the Dark Shadows: The Complete Original Series DVD collection. It is also available on Volume 93 of the Dark Shadows VHS collection * This episode was recorded on February 21st, 1969. * Opening narration: Thayer David. * Closing still: * This is the final chapter of "The Ghost of Quentin Collins" storyline. Beginning with episode 701, the story evolves into the "1897 Flashback" story-arc. * This episode takes place in the year 1969. Barnabas' vision of his chained coffin is from the year 1897. * Jonathan Frid seems to have trouble saying the name "Professor Stokes" in this episode. * First appearance of Quentin's I-Ching wands. Memorable Quotes Professor Stokes: The child is possessed! She must be removed from this house as soon as possible. Professor Stokes: It is the oldest known book of divination and mysticism – written in China long before the time of Confucius. It is also the most dangerous. Professor Stokes: So... Quentin Collins practiced I-Ching. And I would guess that his motives were anything but pure. Amy Jennings: If you don't find him… David is going to die. Maggie Evans: He's not like you, Quentin. I'm going to make sure he never will be! See also External Links * * * * Episode 700 at the TV Database * Category:1969 television episodes Category:Dark Shadows: The Ghost of Quentin Collins/Episodes